Watching the Stars
by Mythika
Summary: [OS Fiolee - Fionna x Marshall Lee] Fionna and Cake are chilling at home until Marshall floats in to ask a certain blone out on a date.


So, I heard Adventure Time is over and as someone who once watched the show avidly the news made me sad. :(

I thought AT would be a show that never ended. Quite like the Simpsons. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Or there would be more Fiolee. XD

* * *

"Sooo..." the blonde said, "You wanna do something?" The cat sitting next to her on the couch turned to the girl and stared at her for some time.  
"Nope." she finally said and turned forth again. "Hm." the girl said. The silence stretched out immediately.

"Don't you think we should go to sleep by now?" the furry one asked. "Huh? Why" the other answered half confused, half bored, "It's still just 10 PM."  
"Hm, yeah"

"Man, you act all lazy." a smooth male voice said.

"Meh, we need to be lazy sometimes." the females said in union and waved. After a few seconds their eyes shot open and they examined the room.  
The voice chuckled. Then a young man appeared out of nowhere. With a swift movement he flew over to the couch.  
"Hey Fionna." he greeted and pulled at the bunny shaped hat of the human female, "Hello Cake." His hand ruffled the cat's head.

"Marshall Lee!" gasped the girl and nearly jumped up from the couch.  
"Since when were you here?"  
"Ah, maybe a hour, I guess?" he mused and floated around on his back, "Wanted to ask you out and stuff."

Fionna's cheeks turned red as he spoke. "Ask me out?"

He grinned and flew behind her. "Yes. Wanna come along? I wanted to show you something."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cake blew herself up and jumped in between the pair, "You won't take my little girl out in the night!" The black haired vampire let out another chuckle. "What?" he laughed mockingly, "You want to forbid it?"  
"Oh yes, I will!" He rose an eyebrow at this and turned to the other female.

"Haah, Fionna?" Addressed one gave them an odd look at their interaction. "Can't you two stop it already, please?" she sighed and face palmed herself.  
She keeled down to her best friend and sister. "I can watch over myself, Cake."

The dark haired stuck out his tongue at the cat when he heard the blonde say that. "Stop it, Marshall!" Fionna ordered him, noticing his mocking when the cat's eyes widened in anger. She then sighed and patted the blondes leg.  
"Fine. But if he kicks you again like last time I'm gonna shove something up his butt!" Fionna giggled and stood up. "Yes, okay."

Marshall gave a surprised look, then shook his head. "I'll return her after midnight!"he laughed, grabbed the hand of the human girl and jumped out of the window.

As soon as they were outside he transformed into his bat-form. "Where are we going, Marshall?"  
"Near my house is a rad place to watch the stars. I just need to show this to such a good girl like yourself."  
"Oh sheesh!" she blushed.

As they reached the place he transformed back to his human appearance and held on to Fionna at her waist. She flinched a bit under his touch. This didn't went unnoticed by the vampire king. He smirked.

"Woah, it looks beautiful, Marshall!" she squealed and tried to act casual when she looked around.  
There where trees at one side and the grass was completely even and untouched by any being so far.

He chuckled.  
"You haven't seen the stars yet, silly."  
She puffed her cheeks.  
"But even this place itself is wonderful!"  
"Yeah, yeah."

They came to the ground and she quickly withdrew herself from him. "How long do you know this place?" she asked and looked around.

"Haaah, maybe 300 years?" She turned with questioning eyes back to him. "And why are you showing this to me _now_?"

He flew beside her and landed yet again. "Ahh," he shrugged, "I just wanted to show you today. It's summer and the stars look beautiful from here. See?"  
His arm pointed up to the sky and her eyes followed his movement.  
The sky was dimming already when they went out of the tree house, but now she clearly paid attention to the beautiful dark night sky. It was filled with stars and reminded her of sugar in the way they sparkled in contrast to the dark.

"Wow..." she breathed, "It's stunning..."  
The black haired smiled satisfied by her reaction. "I knew you would like it."  
She hefted her eyes at the sky and a smile found its way to her lips. It widened the more she admired the stars.  
But Marshall didn't enjoy watching them as much as she did. His happiness increased every second the blonde one was standing next to him, smiling.

* * *

I just recently started to care less about being shy and to upload more stuff of mine. There are surely some grammar mistakes, because English is my third language and I am no master of the tongues. XD Tell me if you find some mistakes and stay adventurous!


End file.
